


Nobody Puts Stevie In A Corner

by bombshellblonde



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Stevie is family damnit, father figure Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: Just a conversation I imagine Johnny had with Emir after the awards ceremony
Relationships: Stevie Budd & Johnny Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Nobody Puts Stevie In A Corner

“I’ll tell you what. Why don’t I go get your bag and maybe a few of those shrimp for the road?” Johnny offered. Stevie wiped her eyes and nodded.

“Thank you Mister Rose.”

Johnny nodded and walked out from behind the curtain and strode over to their table. Emir was still sitting there, nursing his drink as the announcer started to talk about the next category. He had one of his arms slung over the back of Stevie’s empty chair, meaning Johnny had to say something to get Stevie’s messenger bag free from where it was hanging.

“Excuse me I’ll just be getting this.” Johnny said, giving Emir a second to move his arm then taking Stevies coat and bag.

“Oh are..are you guys leaving?” Emir asked, seeming confused.

“Yes we are headed home.” Johnny said, trying to keep this interaction as short as possible.

“Well then I should find Stevie and say goodbye.” Emir said, starting to rise from his seat. Johnny put a hand on his shoulder and sat him back down.

“No as a matter of fact you shouldn’t do that."

Johnny was just going to leave it at that and walk away, but he took a deep breath and decided, no. Someone needed to say something.

"And another thing, you should probably also go ahead and move on with your life. Stevie won’t be speaking to you anymore.” Johnny said in the voice he used to use to talk to the boys he caught sneaking out of Alexis and David’s bedrooms when they were younger.

“Excuse me?” Emir asked, his tone made him seem offended but frankly, Johnny couldn’t give a damn what this man was feeling right now.

Johnny leaned down to Emir’s level and spoke in a low even voice so as not to cause a scene in the middle of the ceremony.

“Emir I don't know exactly what just happened with you two but Im not an idiot I got the general gist. I truly hope you know who you have just thrown away. Stevie Budd is smart and talented and beautiful. She is one of the most resourceful young women I have ever met. And though she doesn’t let people see it often she has one of the kindest hearts you’ll ever encounter. She is like a daughter to me and even though I may not be a perfect father figure I’ve been trying my hardest to change that. I will be damned if I will let someone hurt my family the way you have just hurt her. So do yourself a favor and lose her number. Okay?”

Johnny stood up straight, letting emir sit there in stunned silence. He slung Stevie’s bag over his shoulder and grabbed her weekend bag and coat, flashing Emir his customer service smile.

“You have a lovely day.” 

With that, he turned and walked towards the buffet. Because Stevie was crying and he promised her shrimp for the road.


End file.
